warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
What To Do?
This is the fifth episode of Vale, season 1. Written by Rainy. Read, enjoy, & comment! '' '' ''What To Do? The murmur of my Clanmates hadn't yet died down when Oakstar hopped onto High-Rock(the one inside camp, not where the murder had taken place). Instead of the traditional Clan call, all he did was yell, "Cats of SpringClan! Shut up right this instant!" Crude? Perhaps a little. But effective? Very. We shut up. Taking a deep breath, Oakstar said, "I know this is a huge blow to SpringClan, but we must keep our heads. We ''will get to the bottom of this." A note of hope entered his tone. "Maybe it wasn't a SpringClan cat at all. Maybe that was just framed." I could tell he was trying really hard to convince himself too. But inside we all knew that wasn't true. One of us was a murderer. "Now, I want this case thoroughly investigated. Quailfeather, would you mind taking two cats up there to see what you can find? If you're not too tired, that is." "No problem," the deputy said, nodding towards Dewfrost and Cherrynose. The three cats got to their paws and hurried out of the camp, leaving us bathed in a silence as thick as molasses. Only the subdued sounds of Duskwatcher's choked sobs could be heard. Gradually, the Clan began to disperse. Oakstar and two senior warriors, Goldenburst and Thistleblossom, disappeared into the leader's den to talk. Lionpatch followed them, grave-faced. The rest of us milled about, talking in low voices, but there was a wariness in everyone's gaze. In everyone's eyes, I could read the words, Are you the murderer? I made a beeline for the one cat I knew I couldn't suspect; Daisypaw. She was huddled outside the apprentices' den, watching the going-ons with big eyes. When she saw me, relief was plain on her face. "Thank StarClan you're here, Breezepaw. Can you- Can you believe it? Shinecloud! Someone killed Shinecloud!" Hysteria edged her voice. "I know," I said, hearing the same disbelief in my own tone. "I just... why would someone do that?" Ivyrose joined us, wrapping her tail around Daisypaw and placing a paw on mine. "Are you two okay? There's no need to be too worried, okay? We'll get this sorted out. And the cat responsible will pay." Numbly, we nodded. "Who do you think it is, though?" I asked. "I don't know," Daisypaw mused. "Outwardly everyone wanted to be around Shinecloud, but inside... she could really get on your nerves, with her bullying and superior attitude." "Yeah," I agreed. "Well, Goldenburst is talking it over with Oakstar right now," Ivyrose said. She licked us each on the cheek. "I'll keep you posted if he tells me anything." With that, she padded away. Just then, Hawkeye, a tom named for his keen yellow gaze, stuck his head between us with an all-too-curious air. "What about you two?" he asked, almost... suspiciously? Was he honestly suspecting us? Outrageous- but then again, there was no one in the Clan I would ever have suspected of murder, which made pretty much everyone a suspect now. "Where were you two today? What were you doing? I never saw you being friendly to Shinecloud." "Can't you stop asking questions and let the investigation patrol come back?" sighed Daisypaw. "Besides, we're just apprentices." Hawkeye rolled his eyes. "Please. The killer could've been anyone. And you seem a little hesitant to answer," he added meaningfully. My friend's fur fluffed up like a porcupine's quills. "Are you accusing me?!" "Are you putting words in my mouth?" he shot back. Irritated, I wrapped my tail around Daisypaw. "We have to be going- and for your information, we were in camp all day. Ask anyone." With that, we stalked off. Why did Hawkeye ask so many questions all the time? Sheesh. And did he have to suspect everyone? Okay, maybe he did but- "I bet he did it," I blurted out loud. Slightly amused, Daisypaw said, "Oh yeah? Why? Just because he offended you by acting like you did it? He was doing that to everyone, you know." "N-No," I stammered. "I just think he has no business being in everyone else's faces. A murderer would do that." "Do you know how ridiculous you're being?" "A little bit," I admitted. She licked her paw. "Well, I don't want to explain the depths and heights of your ridiculousness, but just know that it's a lot. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to talk to Specklepaw." "Oh really?" Completely unashamed, she nodded. "I mean, I guess I just got thinking - in a relatively short time - what if something happened again? I wouldn't want us to end it on a bad note just because of his carelessness." "And you overreacting," I chimed in. "Maybe a little," she conceded, in a most dignified manner, before trotting away. Unable to stop smiling a little, my gaze wandered back over the camp. Still no sign of the investigation patrol. I wondered if they'd be able to find any trace or clues to the murderer at all. Maybe he/she had covered up well. Maybe there was nothing to go on at all. Maybe we'd never- A sound cut me off. A kind of stifled sound; it could be anything from a laugh to a sneeze to a cough to a sob. And it came from behind me, in the apprentices' den. Curiously, I peeked inside. At first, I didn't see anything, but then my eyes adjusted, and I made out a dark-pelted cat, nearly blending in with the shadows. "Minkpaw? What are you doing out here? You might miss it when the patrol comes in with the clues." She didn't reply. Fine then. I was about to leave when I heard her sniffle. Stepping closer, I asked, "Are you crying?" "No!" she snapped. "Why on earth would I be crying? Shinecloud was the most shallow, irresponsible, stuck-up-" Here she choked, and her words were abruptly cut off. My jaw dropped. "You are crying." I stood there like an idiot, trying to wrap my head around this fact. "So?" she said irritably. "Don't you have a life? Beat it!" "Why are you crying?" I asked stupidly. Minkpaw blew up. "I don't know, Breezepaw! Maybe it's because one of my Clanmates was just murdered? Or maybe because one of my Clanmates is the murderer? Or maybe because I just saw Duskwatcher reduced to a pile of tears because the one cat he loved was killed!?" Breathless, she glared at me, dark eyes glowing with fury. Totally taken aback and rendered quite speechless, I stammered, "B-but... no one else is crying." "Maybe it's because no one in this stupid Clan has a soul!" she screamed, collapsing back into her nest. "I take it that means especially me?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. The look she gave me would've frozen lava. "No? Okay. Thanks." With a long sigh, she rested her head on her paws. "Breezepaw," she said slowly, like she was speaking to a little kit. "I'm going to tell you this one time, okay? I want you... to leave. Do you understand?" "Not happening," I said obstinately. Softer, I added, "You're really sensitive, aren't you?" She snorted loudly. "Sensitive? This isn't a kit bedtime story, Breezepaw, where the sarcastic, mean she-cat is revealed to be all mushy and gooey on the inside." She stood, and I could see dried tear-tracks on her cheeks. "I'm real. And I'm not sensitive. So don't go spreading that rubbish- especially not to your ditsy-headed friend, Daisypaw. Got it?" "Got it," I answered, hiding a smile. I decided to let the "ditsy-headed friend" thing slip for now. "So, why exactly did this get you so hard?" No reply for a bit, then, "Why would I tell you, Breezepaw?" Not sure what to say, I settled for, "I don't know. But I'm willing to listen, I can give you that." Almost inaudibly, at last, she mewed, "My parents." No one knew what happened to Minkpaw's parents. She had been found by a border patrol when she was a little kit, and taken into the Clan. I could sympathize with not knowing your parents- but it seemed like maybe she had known them after all. "They were killed," she said, taking in a shuddering breath, "by other cats. Three crazy maniacs. My parents were trying to defend me, so I had time to hide. I survived. They didn't." She turned away, staring at the ground hard. "We were heading for SpringClan. They knew we'd be safe here. We were so close. Right on the border when they attacked. They died so close to safety. And me, well, I came here. Sometimes I wish I didn't. Sometimes I wish I'd just died with them." "Don't say that," I said. "You belong-" Anger seething beneath her pelt, she snapped, "Don't tell me where I belong, Breezepaw, and don't tell me what you think! Just get out and mind your own business." Taken aback, I stumbled out of the den. "Fine, Minkpaw. But you can't live your whole life pushing everyone away and being a brat." Not the nicest way to say things, but- "Oh, please. Watch me, Breezepaw." "Breezepaw! The investigative patrol is back!" Daisypaw called to me. She was sitting just beneath the camp High-Rock, right next to Specklepaw. Their shoulders were brushing, and Daisypaw's eyes were sparkling. Trotting over to them, I grinned. "Looks like you two made up, huh?" Specklepaw grinned and licked Daisypaw on the head. "How's your ankle, Breezepaw? Do you know when you'll be able to start aerial training again? Because you have a very long way to go to catch up with me." I chuckled and nudged him. "I'll catch up to you easily." Given my wipeout, I didn't really have a right to brag like that, but whatever. "And I don't know. Lionpatch said I need to keep the bandage on for a while more, and then we can test it. I hope-" At that moment I was interrupted by Oakstar's calling the Clan together. All of us quit talking and looked upward, eager for news. "The investigation patrol was able to find clues towards the killer. However," he added, stopping the rising cheer that had begun, "it's not my right to disclose this information to everyone; only Shinecloud's closest family. Duskwatcher, Lilyshade, we can gather to discuss the findings in my den. The rest of you will only be updated when needed." He closed his eyes wearily. "I'm sorry about this, but... the fact is, if we broadcast clues, we could be tipping off the killer." A ripple went through the Clan. I could guess what everyone was thinking: Oakstar really thought it was one of us. Of course, most of us had already come to that conclusion, but hearing our leader admit it was different. Disheartening. As Duskwatcher and Lilyshade followed Oakstar into his den, I turned and found myself face-to-face with Blackheart. The tom let out a snort of irritation and moved aside. "I can't believe Oakstar won't tell everyone what he found," he said to no one in particular. "Me neither," agreed Hawkeye. "We have a right to know." "No, you really don't," Ivyrose said pointedly. "He's right; we could unwittingly tip off the killer." Laying her tail across my back, she steered me away from the two toms, who glared at us before padding away. "Stay away from those silly toms, honey," she said. Flicking my ears in obedience, I mewed, "Do you think they know something about the murder?" "No, I don't think so. I think they're just naturally like that, honestly," Ivyrose said. "But you never know." "Yeah," I said, nodding. The words stuck in my head. You never know... The next morning was a beautiful spring day, the kind that would usually have all of SpringClan out and about, happy and smiling. Today it just seemed wrong. Outside, instead of the normal carefree attitude the camp usually had, cats were gathered in clumps, heads bent, gossiping and trying to figure out what Oakstar had told Duskwatcher and Lilyshade about the murder. Shinecloud's vigil had been held last night, and I had to say, it was truly heartbreaking. For once, Duskwatcher had completely lost it; he hadn't even been able to bear watching the whole thing. And Lilyshade... Lilyshade had cried so hard she felt dizzy and had to take a few strengthening herbs in order to accompany the elders to the burial. I looked around for two cats - either Daisypaw to talk to, or Minkpaw to make things right with. Ever since she had told me how her parents had died, I'd felt like mouse-bile for fighting with her all the time. Unfortunately, Minkpaw was nowhere in sight, and Daisypaw was busy flirting with Specklepaw over a squirrel. So I was on my own. "Hey Breezepaw," a tomish voice came from behind me. "Oh- hi Bluebird," I stammered awkwardly. "Sorry, was I in your way?" He shook his head. "No, don't worry. I was just wondering... yesterday at the Clan meeting, you looked pretty darn determined to find out more about the murderer. And Duskwatcher told me some of what Oakstar told him, so I thought maybe you'd like to hear some of it." My heart skipped a beat, not because of his offer, but because all I could think was, He was watching me at the Clan meeting? He saw me looking determined? Reminding myself to focus, I said, "Sure! I mean- thank you. I mean- if you don't mind doing so; I don't want you to get in trouble." "It's no trouble at all," he said, flashing me that perfect smile of us. "Come over here, where we can talk in private." "Okay," I said, padding over to him. Lying on the ground, he motioned for me to do so too, and I did, hoping he couldn't hear my heart thumping against my chest. Of course, to him this was just talking to a silly little apprentice, but for me it was talking to the handsomest tom in the Clan. Quickly, trying to be unnoticeable, I swiped a paw across my black pelt, smoothing it down. "Well, here's what I've heard so far. They followed what seemed to be the killer's trail to the stream on the edge of our territory. There they found the tiniest smudges of blood on the grass, so they think he/she washed their paws there. Oh, and there was something else too. Something about mint." "Mint?" I echoed. He nodded. "Yeah. Apparently the killer used it on his paws and stuff, to disguise the smell of blood. But it's too late to smell everyone for mint now. Besides, a lot of cats will have a little of it on their fur if they even walked past the cat who used it - it's that strong. So for now, we can't really do much off of it. Oakstar and Quailfeather wanted to conduct a check, but almost everyone knows the results of the investigation, so it's really no use." "Then why are you telling me too?" I purred. Guiltily, he ducked his head. "Oh, I figure you aren't a murderer," he said with a wink. Unsheathing a claw, I waved it in the air. "Oh really?" Laughing, Bluebird got to his paws and reached out to help me up. As he did so, I was instantly reminding of that other time he had helped me - which also brought back the memory of falling flat on my face in front of the entire Clan, but you know. "Well, see you around," he said warmly. His touch still burning on my skin, I nodded. "Around- I see you-" StarClan help me. "Bye!" I turned and hurried away before I could further humiliate myself. And ran straight into another cat; this time a liver-furred she-cat. "Minkpaw! Oh, I wanted to talk to you about-" "Breezepaw," she interrupted. "I guess I was wrong about yelling at you. The truth is, maybe you can help me. You're smart, right?" I thought about the babbling idiot I had just become to Bluebird. "Yeah." "Then maybe if we put our minds together-" "-we can find the killer," I finished. "It's better than doing nothing. Consider us friends." "Not friends," she sighed exasperatedly. "Just working together on this one case because we have to." "Unlikely allies, then." "Whatever." The End Category:WFW 1 Category:Vale Category:Action